The invention refers to a suture material dispenser for surgical suture material and especially, but not exclusively, to a dispenser for needle-thread combinations which are wound around a carrier and can easily be withdrawn from the carrier.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,155, a surgical suture material dispenser is known comprising two parallel panels being fixed to each other. On the upper side of one of these panels, the needle of a needle-thread combination is fixed, and a thread coil is then produced on a winding core positioned on the panel by rotating the panel and the core in the panel plane. Finally, a second panel is put on top of the thread coil. The thread end can be fixed in a clamping slot of the one panel. In such a suture material dispenser, the individual panels have to be mounted to each other after the coil has been produced. The thread coil is located in the form of a spiral between the panels. The suture material has to be pulled out through a hole provided in one of the panels.